The present invention relates generally to a note skew detector.
A detector in accordance with the present invention has application, for example, to the detection of skewed bank noted in the transport path of an Automated Teller Machine (ATM). In the cash dispensing mechanism of the aforementioned ATM it is important to provide a simple and reliable means for detecting skewed notes. Notes can become skewed as they are transported from a note storage cassette to the output slot of the ATM, as can notes deposited by a user and it is equally important to detect skew in notes being deposited in the ATM.
A variety of different prior art detectors have been utilized to detect note skew in ATMs. These include both electromechanical and optical detectors. However, they all have certain features in common. In particular, they all rely on a pair of sensors, each of which is located at a predetermined position along the transport path within the ATM. Also as the detector is arranged to determine skew perpendicular to the direction of travel along the transport path, both the sensors and light sources must be located within the transport path, thus making assembly and serviceability of the detectors difficult. For example, cables must be laid into both sides of the transport path to connect to the sensors.